


Rain

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Chuck and Heaven, Yes it's major character death, but it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: The day Dean Winchester and the rain fall.





	Rain

      Rain slides down Dean's face, the icy liquid keeping him from closing his eyes forever. The water washes blood away, cleansing him, yet tinting his skin red. His lips quiver and he sees his breath every time he exhales even the slightest amount.

 

      He hears the pitter-patter surrounding him, lulling him closer to slumber. The earthiness of the mud under him mixes with sweet, metallic, crimson blood. He hears the noises of small insects making music with the rain. A distant rumbling rings through the dark clouded sky.

 

      His soul, exhausted and fractured, ready to see the reaper. His body, worn out, cold, and broken.

 

      Still, he smiles. 

 

      His last spoken words are those of his lover's name. The angel from above who had left him long ago. The one who he prays to, day in and day out, telling the angel about his day. 

 

      Hunting alone, he knew this would happen. His brother passed away a few months back, pleading Dean to give him a hunter's funeral. Chuck gave His word for them to enter Heaven. With that promise, Dean cried with a sad smile as he watched the flames cover his brother.

 

      He was alone.

 

      He has been waiting for this day. The day for him and rain to fall. The day his hunting days would come to an end. The day he would be happy again. The day he'd see his family again. His family, who must be waiting for his arrival some time in the future.

 

      He watches as the rain comes down towards him. He watches as the sky begins turning blue and the stars fade away. He watches as the clouds start lighting up.

 

      The rain still falls.

 

      How long has he been here? On the floor, limb and tired. His eyes close as the sun continues to rise. The sun and rain mix in the sky. It shares joy to everyone who looks above, the seven colors everyone loves.

 

      He remembers the sweet words of his angel. The last he had spoken in a stuttering mess.

 

              "We'll meet again once, Dean. Dean. I-I promise you. The day both you, both you.. and the rain fall. I-I know- I will wander until I- until I, find you with-within the darkness of the Earth. Just call..."

 

      He remembers his sweet Castiel. How his eyes closed and his chest stilled. How his head fell onto his heart. They had met in a storm once before, and they will meet again in the same way.

 

      He remembers the charred wings on the floor. He remembers carrying his body to the field. He remembers Sam comforting him as the flames rose and smoke filled the air.

 

      Dean feels nothing as he slips away into the darkness.

 

      Though, as not even a second has passed, his eyes open to the brightest light he's ever seen. As if the sun has gone straight through his skull. He takes a desperate breath in and pants. He squint against the light.

 

      He smiles again when he hears the words in the voice he's longed to hear.

 

              "Hello, Dean."


End file.
